<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>对话一则：眼与心 by alfalfalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140492">对话一则：眼与心</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfalfalf/pseuds/alfalfalf'>alfalfalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfalfalf/pseuds/alfalfalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*邪神佐克x暗貘良，一块钱w貘<br/>*流血描写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura/Zorc, Yami Bakura/Zorc Necrophades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>对话一则：眼与心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-5848364">
  
</p><p class="ql-align-center ql-long-5848364">
  <span class="ql-author-5848364 ql-size-12 ql-font-simsun">要懂得，它被创造到世上，</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-center ql-long-5848364">
  <span class="ql-author-5848364 ql-size-12 ql-font-simsun">是为了紧靠着你的心口，</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-center ql-long-5848364">
  <span class="ql-author-5848364 ql-size-12 ql-font-simsun">作伴于短短一瞬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-center ql-long-5848364">
  
</p><p class="ql-align-center ql-long-5848364">
  <span class="ql-author-5848364 ql-size-12 ql-font-simsun">——屠格涅夫《一朵小花》</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-5848364">
  
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-size-12">他们输了。不争的事实摆在眼前：败者必须面对消逝的命运。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p class="ql-long-5848364">
  <span class="ql-size-12">貘良，或者说巴库拉，被人以三个音节称呼的男人漂浮在空中，冷眼看着仍在挣扎的邪神。名字对他而言早已毫无意义，他本就没有名字，是人类恶的意识的产物，他是愤怒，他是仇恨，他是疼痛，就像你无法用一个词去概括所用这些情绪，我们也找不出一个适合他的称呼——我们无法定义他，一切都毫无意义</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">：</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">他的存在就是对于人类智识的叛逆。但出于习惯，我们这里任然选择用他仍是人类时的名字称呼他，用那短促的三个音节将他与完全体的邪神区分开来。你是バクラ，而他是佐克。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-size-12">他们输了，对，不久前找到了真名的法老王唤来创世神将他们击败，貘良看着他发怒的同伴、他的另一尊分身发出嘲笑：无聊——多么、无聊的下场。佐克，你难道没有想过，就算我们赢了，最后的下场也是不过如此！我们注定会遍体凌伤地躺在黑暗的深处！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-size-12">佐克：你想说什么！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p class="ql-long-5848364">
  <span class="ql-size-12">貘良仍然在笑：毁灭啊，那是你我的愿望，你我的归宿。我们注定是要消逝的，区别只不过是否会拉上法老王、拉上全部人类、这个世界作为陪葬罢了，你又为何愤怒、你又为何哭泣！我愚蠢的朋友啊、佐克，抬起头，没有感伤的必要！胜利任然属于我们——</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">倘若</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">人类存在一天，那他们心中的黑暗就会成为你我的养料，我们注定会被复活！只不过这次可能会睡得稍稍长一些，你也能多休息一些……我的朋友，</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">不要忘记，</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">我！我就是你！不要感伤，要庆祝！要把每一次死亡当作下一次生的纪念日，今天就将是我们共同的生日！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-size-12">佐克：我的朋友，我自己！我所流的泪并非是由于失败，而是恐慌！我是神，我是大地的支配者，我无处不在，我无所不能——从前，只有蝼蚁般的人类跪在地上祈求我的份儿，而如今，就是现在，我竟然头一次地像一个人类一样恐慌，一瞬间我竟在心里祈求一份奇迹，我竟然染上了人类的软弱！我这本不该分泌眼泪的双眼中竟流出了血，我感到那血是滚烫的，如同地底翻滚的岩浆，那温度将我比钢铁和岩石更厚的脸颊灼伤！我无法忍受这疼痛，更无法忍受自己像一个人类似的流泪！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-size-12">貘良：这灼伤是幻觉，人类将这感觉称呼为心痛。……但这或许全都是我害了你！我的朋友，我自己，过去的我啊，不完全的我——让你染上人类的臭味的正是我。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-size-12">佐克：我的朋友，我自己，我的眼啊，告诉我，这又是怎么一回事。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-size-12">貘良牵起佐克的右腕，那上面本蕴藏着能够轻松扫平一个城镇的力量，而如今却连貘良这人类身躯的体重都无法支撑。貘良的身体白得透明，其上遍布的疤痕有如藤蔓，又如和他的头发融为一体，只有金色的眼睛如同被龙衔于口中的夜明珠。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p class="ql-long-5848364">
  <span class="ql-size-12">貘良：我的朋友，我自己，三千年的时光太久，我有时候也会迷惑，我究竟是谁。你是人类的邪恶本身，而我是你的分身，从你身上掉下来的一块肉，我或许该称呼你为母亲，但这又不准确，你我的知觉是相同的，我们共用一个心灵，享受着相同的痛苦。若说我曾是人类，是三千年前盗贼王的灵魂，而现在的我去回望过去的那个故事又过分陌生，我甚至无法对他的惨剧共鸣。我恨过王吗，或许，但那份恨意已经被我忘却了。自那一天我将更多的怨灵吸入自己的体内，把他们的哀嚎吞下肚，咀嚼着他们的故事时，他们的恨便成为了我的血肉，我恨着王，我恨着仇人，我恨着枕边的人，我恨着爱</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">的</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">人，我恨着自己，我将世上所有的人类都恨了一遍！再回过神来时，我也迷茫了：我原本是一个狭小的水壶，却被塞入了整个世界——我不得不在这果壳里做整片宇宙的君王！我恨王吗？我恨，可是这已经微不足道……与整个世界的轰鸣相比，三千年前</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">的</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">我的感受如同幼鸟啼哭，我再也没有正视过他一眼，也无法理解单个人类的感情……</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-size-12">佐克：我的朋友，我自己，我相信你，既然你早已是非人的存在，那你又为何声称、让我产生人的情绪的源头是你呢？为什么在此刻我会呼吸急促？为什么眼泪会从我的眼里迸出？为什么我的心脏会如同撕裂般疼痛？</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p class="ql-long-5848364">
  <span class="ql-size-12">貘良：不要急，我的朋友，我自己，请你听完——一年前，我因王的影响而复活，找到了在人间的宿主，开始躲在人的背后操控这一切。当时我遇到了宿主，他是三千年前的那个我的灵魂转世，却羸弱得如同奶猫，他妄图赶走我这入侵者，最终却还是被我攻城略地。他的灵魂和外表一样薄薄如纸、乏善可陈，无聊的现代人！我尝试过在他身上种下恶意的种子，看能否结出仇恨的果实供我品尝，可他却跪在地上祈求我不要伤害他的同伴，直到最后，他仍是郁悒地拒绝着我！他认定我只是他的不幸，却不恨我，甚至在他的心房中用怜悯给我造了一个角落——他竟然在可怜我！我无法忍受！他只想着忘记我、逃开我、却并不恨我。那一瞬间，我看见他噙着泪的双眼，感到一丝恐惧，你知道我看到了什么！那是竟然能让作为人类恶的我感到恐慌的东西，那东西我从没有见过、从没有体验过，炙热得我大叫着甩开，可那玩意却仍然贴着我、</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">有</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">如同白日的眩光，灼烧着我，一瞬间我意识到了，我明白了，那是爱，是我的宿主、貘良了对我的感情。他站在那儿，告诉我：‘巴库拉，另一个我，不知道正体为何的魔王啊，你毁了我的生活，我却仍有要向你道谢的，也正是你将游戏他们带到了我身边，我……第一次拥有不会背叛我、离我而去的朋友，谢谢你。’</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">这般</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">……从那时起我便被诅咒了，愚蠢的宿主，竟然将感激和爱献给了我，多么地错误——我是魔王，我要他的恐惧，我要憎恨，可他却将与之完全相反的东西、将自己的纯洁可爱的心置于天鹅绒上，双手捧着递给了我！我起初毫不在意，不假思索地收下了，那不过是一个人类最脆弱的情绪，我戏谑地接受了他的爱，</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">一把抓起</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">那颗心，</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">在他面前嚼得粉碎，吞下了它，</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">可紧接着，可怕的事情发生了，一切都完了</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">！</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">佐克，就像你我熟知的、人类在吞下了伊甸园的禁果而被乐园驱逐，而对于我们、我们的禁果便是人类的爱……那脆弱微小的心在我体内横冲直撞，白色的光芒从我的内部将我撕裂。这是我从存在以来，第一次感受到的爱，我仿佛被浸入了快乐的天堂！仇恨、痛苦、这些被我当做食粮的情绪在爱神的旋律中化作沙尘消逝，可我便是那仇恨本身，于是我自己也在爱的光芒下四散、我的身体裂开了，我那灵巧的手不再听使唤，我那能够穿越沙漠的双腿不再行走，我的身体被从内部冲出的爱粉碎，我看着我的身体，我的意识在快乐与幸福的旋律中舞蹈，尽管我的理性在抗拒着这幸福、尊严不让我微笑，可我的眼率先背叛了我，它挤出</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">一滴</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">泪水——欣喜的泪水！它尖叫着宣布自我的独立：从今天起他便是眼部的国王！他向快乐投降，以加入他们为荣。我再也无力反抗，就这样，我的身体部件们一个接着一个背叛了我，如同一场瘟疫，又如同一次游行，“今天是拥抱自由的日子！是我们的独立日！”嘴在他们之中发表演说，“拒绝黑暗！拒绝痛苦的仇恨！我们要加入光明，爱会向我们敞开怀抱！”我的肺、我的胃、我的脾脏纷纷跳出来声援嘴的演说，他们获得的了意识，走在康庄大道上载歌载舞：拒绝黑暗！我们要爱！我们选择爱……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-5848364">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-5848364">
  <span class="ql-size-12">貘良：就在千钧一发之际，我将他们原本的司令官、我的心藏了起来，</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">趁</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">着爱的</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">荼</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">毒还没有侵染它时将它重新</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">埋</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">进了黑暗——那便长成了后来的你，我的朋友啊，我自己，我深知自己犯下了错：我们应当永远站在爱的对立面、去弃绝爱、去用恨诅咒着人类，一但被爱侵染，被人爱、或是</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">爱上</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">谁</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">，</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">都会陷入万劫不复的深渊。这便是真相，我们输了，获得了应有的惩罚，而这千里之堤所溃于的蚁穴正是我的心的背叛，</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">被那</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">可恶的宿主侵染的后果……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-5848364">
  
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-size-12">佐克：这便是你选择留他一命的原因？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-5848364">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-undefined">
  <span class="ql-size-12">貘良：不，那只不过是报恩</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">！</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">我本就是租客，没有理由带走他。但是，佐克啊！你现在是我们中唯一没有被爱感染的，我</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">此时绝</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">不能放过你，你也要与我们一同品尝这苦果</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">，这是我们共同的坟墓</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">——和我来吧，和我来吧，我来教你爱，我来给你爱，我来爱你，我会爱你！反正我们的末日已经到了，再也回不到地表了，不如干一些更疯狂的事！在下次的复活来临之前！请让我来爱你吧，我不会停止爱你，我不会停止爱我，</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">因为</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">我是</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">那</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">黑暗本身！若世间再没有人类爱这浓郁的黑暗那便由我来爱自己！</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-5848364">
  <span class="ql-size-12">貘良倾身，令佐克的手爪穿过他的胸膛，霎时间，红色的血源源不断地从这白色的身体里流出来，如同倾斜而下的瀑布，</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-author-5848364">他喃喃地说：</span>
  <span class="ql-size-12">你知道爱吗，你明白爱吗，佐克，你就是我，我便是你，如果是你，一定能明白吧……</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-5848364">
  
</p><p>
  <span class="ql-size-12">END.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>